diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Lereanna Latharial
| Klasse = | Spezialisierung = | Arsenal = Lereanna | Vorname = Lereanna | Nachname = Latharial | Geburtsname = | Geburt = | Alter = Ende 30 | Zugehörigkeit = | Gilde = | Größe = 1,65 | Gewicht = | Haarfarbe = schwarz | Augenfarbe = grün | Besonderheiten = | Gesinnung = }} Paladin Lereanna von Latharial, die Geduldige ehemals Orden des Silberhammers, Paladin im Rang des Reiters. ehemals Unteroffizier der "ersten Division Lorderons" Nach 15 Sommern wirder aufgetaucht und bekannt als Kommandantin des Adelshaus Holstenberg. Nach der Kündigung im Haus Holstenberg ist sie die Stellvertretung Andrew Camerons,Gründer der Schatzgesellen geworden. Freier Paladin der Schatzgesellen. AKTUELL: (9.3.2016) Freier Paladin Baronin des Hause Latharial, zu Stratholme, zu Sturmwind Geschäftspartnerin von Saiven Nebelleid und Kamata, die Rotfüchsin Erster Eindruck Wenn man den ersten Eindruck gewinnt könnte man meinen, die Frau sei Schmächtig und eher klein (ca. 1,65) so wie erst um die Mitte zwanzig Sommer alt. Sie scheint recht unscheinbar und viel zu normal als dass man sie genauer betrachten würde. Sie ist also eine der Personen an denen man eher vorbeigeht als dass, man sie beobachtet. Tut man es jedoch, dennoch: (3.9.2016 akutalisiert) Weiße, fast kränkliche Haut zeichnet ein doch hübsches Gesicht, das zwei grüne Augen ziert. Etwas gütiges ist in jenen Augen zu erkennen. Hier und da eine Lachfalte, vielleicht auch einige Sorgenfalten, dennoch nichts was dieses Gesicht zu entstellen droht. Ihre Kleidung scheint meist maßgeschneidert und hochwertig. Der Gang ist militärisch, genau wie ihre Bewegungen.Sie scheint eher klein und dürr, doch nimmt es ihren Rundungen nichts. Auffällig sind die Muskeln die sie trotzalledem wohl zur genüge besitzt. Sie trägt einige Ketten. Die erste Kette ist aus silber. Ein Silbergeschwungens Medaillion mit Perle in der MItte. Auch ein Goldenes Medaillion ist an einer goldenen Halskette an ihrem Hals befestigt. Ein blaues L ist auf dem Medaillion zu sehen. Ebenfalls trägt sie einen goldenen Ring,den Ring den ein Paladin bei seiner Weihe erhält und ihn als diesen auszeichnet. Herkunft Unscheinbarkeit war wohl gestern. Jetzt bekannt als Paladin, Mutter und Überlebenskünstlerin gräbt man eindeutig tiefer in den Unterlagen über sie. Sie stammt von der Adelsfamilie Latharial aus Stratholme. Ihre Eltern waren treue Königsvasalle des Hause Menethil. Ihre Mutter, die Baronin, Magierin und ihr Vater, der Baron, Paladin von Stratholme. Über Geschwister ist wenig bekannt. Wie man das Haus Latharial beschreibt, fragt ihr mich? Baron, Handel. Leid. Stratholme. Ehre. Stärke. Aufopferung. Hilfsbereitschaft. Treue. All das sind Worte, die das Haus beschreiben. Aber wichtig ist doch, wie du dieses Haus siehst? Das Wappen wird wohl von einem Stierkopf geziert, welcher einen gewaltigen Berg mit seinen wachsamen Augen bewacht. Lieblingszitate *"Beim Licht.." *" Wenn ich schon nicht lügen darf, will ich wenigstens schweigen dürfen" *" Was hat sie jetzt wieder angestellt"? Das Leben vor dem Silberhammer *Man sagt, sie sei immer alleine. *Man sagt, sie schlüge sich durch wie sie nur könne. *Man sagt, sie schliefe wo sie auch nur einen ruhigen Fleck findet *Gerüchten zu folge solle sie eine Herumtreiberin und Nichtsnutz sein. *Man sagt, sie sei ein verfluchter "Engel" *Keiner wusste, dass sie aus Stratholme stammte. Und keiner wusste dass sie blauen Blutes war. *Das Leben in Stratholme musste und hatte sie hinter sich gelassen. Das Leben damals? In Süderstade einer ihrer letzen Aufenthaltsorte lief sie mehr aus Zufall Hochlord Tímeus McSilversten dem Lichttreuen, welcher wohl auf dem Weg nach Hause war, über den Weg. Diese junge und unscheinbare Person hatte wohl etwas Gewisses an sich. Das ihn überzeugte sie unter seinen Mannen zu rekrutieren und schließlich als Knappe zum Paladin aufzunehmen. Das Leben beim Silberhammer Lereanna wurde also Knappe, und trat beim Orden des Silberhammers ihre Lehre zum Paladin an. In der Lehre lernte sie die Tugenden "Geduld", "Respekt" und "Mitgefühl" welche sie auf dem harten Weg begleiten sollten. Ihr Mentor sollte Sir Gault Lendson " der Leuterer" sein. Mit ihm, in Sturmwind stationiert reift sie zum Paladin herran. Eine heimliche Liebschaft der beiden, wurde erst dann mehr offziell als Lereanna ihre Abschlussprüfung erhielt, und erfolgreich mit Glanz bestand. An selbigen Abend noch hielt Gault um Lereannas Hand an. Durch ihre viele Geduld welche sie dem Lord des Silberhammers bewies, wurde sie an ihrer Weihung zu Lereanna Latharial die Geduldige, ernannt. Fort an sollte sie also Reiter des Orden des Silberhammers sein, was sie auch mit Stolz antrat. Das Leben war also perfekt. Es hätte nicht perfekter werden können. Lereanna, die Geduldige, nun Paladin und Verlobte des Gault Lendson. Aber jetzt als Lere es endlich erreichte ein Paladin zu werden, endlich im Namen des Lichts an der Front des Krieges kämpfen durfte, sollte etwas alles verändern. Das Leben sollte eine Wendung nehmen. Lereanna wurde schwanger. Der Traum des stolzen Verfechters des Lichtes zerbarste wie ein Seifenblaße, doch ihres Verlobten Freude war um so größer. . Lereanna lernte während ihres Lebens als Paladin im Orden des Silberhammers viele Kamaraden kennen. Mit einem jedoch verbrachte sie mehr Zeit. Es war Vork Kelso, mit dem sie Zeit verbrachte und eine unzerrtrennliche Freundschaft knüpfte. Als ihr Verlobter Gault Lendson von dieser Freundschaft erfuhr, platzte er regelrecht vor Eifersucht. Doch die vielen Versuche Lereanna vor der Freundschaft zu schützen,schlugen fehl. Die Treffen mit Vork Kelso wurden regelmäßiger und ebenfalls heimlicher. Als sie seiner unerwiederten Liebe schließlich nachgab und küsse folgten, flog der ganze Zauber der Freundschaft auf. Die Leben der Beiden wurden durch den Tod getrennt. Vork verstarb auf mysteriöse Weise. Niemand sah ihn mehr, so wie sie ihn einst in Erinnerung hatte. Das Ende ihres Paladindaseins? Durch den Tod Vork Kelsos wurde Lereannas Lachen zerstört. Sie schien Monate lang nur noch ein Wrack. Die sonst so blasse Haut wirkte nur noch blasser. Gewichtsabnahme und Trostlosigkeit beherrschten ihren Alltag. Sie verlor die Gabe Licht wirken zu können, denn es gab ein Geheimnis das sie genau das verlieren lies. Nachdem die Zeit nur an Lereanna vorbeiglitt wie das Wasser im Fluss stand aber das Wichtigste an. Die Geburt Durch den Verlust ihres Freundes Vork, schien sie wohl die Liebe zu ihrem Schwangerenbauch zu entdecken. Der wahrhaft riesig und schwer zu tragen wurde. Lereanna dachte immer er würde jeden Moment platzen, so groß wie er war. Es war ein normaler Abend als Lereanna zur Kathedrahle ging. Das Abendliche Gebet stand bevor, als sie einen stechenden Schmerz im Unterleid verspürte. Das Kind machte sich bemerkbar. Es wollte raus. Jetzt. JETZT?! *Lereanna sah sich auf dem Kathedrahlenplatz um* *keuchend wand sie sich an die nächststehenden Wachen, doch auch die konnten nicht helfen* *man brachte sie in die Kathedrahle , nur durch Glück war eine angehende Ärtztin dort* "du bleibst wo du bist, du kannst nicht auf die Welt kommen " " wo ist Gault.. - Gault , wo ist mein Mann " *Lereanna windete sich keuchend vor schmerzen, doch es half alles nichts, das Kind wollte raus* *Es ging alles ganz schnell in Lereannas Erinnerungen* " Gault, Schatz, wir müssen erst heiraten!"*Gault war ihre Hand drückend da* Avantera und Lord Toras brachten das Kind zur Welt* "Er ist so wunderhübsch " * unter Freudentränen betrachtete sie ihr Baby* *Ein gesunder Knabe, Dunric Lendson* Die Liebe zu ihrem Sohn schien bis ins unentliche zu wachsen. Nichts verband Gault und Lereanna in dem Moment in dem Dunric geboren wurde je wieder mehr miteinander. Nach der Geburt ihres Sohnes Dunric Lereanna schien schon als frisch gebackene Mutter, wie geschaffen für ihre Aufgaben zu sein. (fortsetzung folgt bald) ''Flucht? Lereanna betrat ein Schiff.. zusammen mit einem Stoffbündel. Ja ihrem Kind auf dem Arm. Warum tat sie das? Warum flüchtete sie mit dem Kind? Warum nahm sie das alles auf sich mit einem Neugeborenen kaum älter als ein paar Monate? Es sollte das letze Schiff sein.. oder?! ''Die Meldung über den Untergang der " Golden Maid ".. konnte jeder in Sturmwind hören. Sie befand sich darauf und das Meer verschluckte sie.. tod... oder lebendig.... Man konnte das Kind retten. Man erzählt sich man riss es aus den Armen eines leblosen Körpers. Das Kind wurde wohlbehütet und mit nicht mehr als einem Schreck zu seinem Vater zurrückgebracht. Nur Lereanna nicht... Der ehemalige Paladin blieb verschollen. ''Nach 15 Sommer wieder aufgetaucht in Sturmwind Jeder der sie für tod glaubte schien fassungslos. Manche erfreut, manche enttäuscht. Ihr müsst wohl selbst entscheiden was Ihr davon haltet! Entschlossen das Herz ihres Sohnes, der nun ein junger Knabe war, für sich zu gewinnen, blieb sie ohne den Gedanken je wieder getrennt von ihm sein zu wollen. Aber die Jahre hatten sie verändert. Sie war nicht mehr das schwache Mädchen von damals, dem man das Kind nehmen konnte. Das Licht war in ihr. Und das stärker als je zu vor. Das Leben im Haus Holstenberg. ''Es war eines Nachts an dem sie Anton Prachtenstein kennen lernen sollte.Er war auf der Suche nach Recken die mit dem Haus Holstenberg nach Orgrimmar zum Aufstand ziehen würden..Der innere Paladin in Lereanna schrie förmlich danach mit dem Licht an der Seite von anderen tapferen Soldaten zu dienen. So zog sie mit ihm gen Orgrimmar. Es hat aber wohl nicht lange gedauert bis sie verletzt zürrückkam. Sie sollte nach Absprache in Sturmwind bleiben und von dort aus für das Haus arbeiten.Wenige Zeit später machte Anton sie auch schon zu seiner Stellvertretung.Ihre Bemühungen um das Haus machten sie leztendlich zu der Kommandantin. Fortan hatte sie das gesamte Militär des Hauses unter sich. Es war schwer sich zu behaupten, doch sie meisterte es. Hatte sie doch so viel von dem Vater ihres Kindes gelernt. Einige Monate ging es gut, bis sie gezwungener Maßen kündigen musste. Das Haus Holstenberg zerbrach damit. Es kam etwas wundervolles zustande. Andrew Cameron. Der verückte Erfinder hatte sie so lange umworben. So lange um sie gekämpft. Sie wurden ein Paar. Jedoch, stark auch die Liebe war, um so stärker waren die Schatten darüber. ''Danach fanden sich die Schatzgesellen zusammen. Zusammen mit einer Gruppe Abenteuerern, darunter ihr jetziger Exmann Andrew Cameron, stellte sie sich vielen Herrausforderungen. Das Ziel war es Schätze zu finden, zu bergen und zu erforschen. Da gibt es viele Geschichten... Bergriesen, wahnsinnige Goblins, Drachen und so vieles mehr! Lauscht diesen Geschichten jedoch besser jemandem der dabei war, vielleicht sogar ihr! Blutlienien Mutter von Dunric Lendson Ehemals Verlobte des Sir Gault Lendson " der Läuterer " (+ verstorben) Exfrau von Andrew Cameron Tochter von Alexandros von Latharial (+verstorben) Tochter von Sarellia von Latharial (+verstorben) Schwester von Elisa von Latharial ( Wo steckt die nur?) Verlobte des Saiven Nebelleid ( Verstorben) Adoptivmutter von Taliah Kapitel Saiven Nebelleid Viele Jahre zogen in das Land. Viele Winter wurden von ihr gesehen. Schlachten auf dem Felde und in Sturmwind waren zu schlagen. Krüge leerten sich. Die Tage wurden länger. Es war nichts neues für sie. Wie immer stand sie am Geländer und überblickte die Taverne, das Schwein, mit ihren wachenden Augen. Das heruntergekommene Schwein. Ein Ort an dem sie "jemand anders" sein konnte. Kein strahlender Paladin musste sie hier sein. Sie war einfach Lere. Sie tat das immer. Sie hatte immer alles im Blick von Geländer aus. Sie verschloss nie ihre Augen. Nur diesesmal. Diesesmal war es anders. Da stand er der Blondschopf an der Bar. Stattlich gebaut mit Schalk im Nacken und Blick! Sein so weicher Pelz schmiegte sich um die Schultern, geschützt durch seine Rüstung aus Leder und Kette. Exentrisch und doch so edel. Es war ein Bild von einem Mann! Das Haar fiel so federleicht über seine Schultern, so leicht wie auch sein Lächeln und Herz wirkten als er sie ansprach! " Da hinten bekommt ihr kein Bier, meine Schönheit". Da waren sie, die ersten Worte. Schönheit...." Schönheit" dachte sie sich. Es war nichts neues. Zu oft sprach man sie in der Bar an um mit ihr zu trinken. Sie runzelte die Stirn, aber irgendwas in ihr, an ihm war da, das sie bewegte zur Bar zu kommen. Sich zu ihm zu stellen und mit ihm zu trinken. Rum- du süßer guter Rum. Sie ernährt sich davon, seit Monaten. Er ist es der Rum, der die Narben geschlossen hält. Das Mittel gegen alles.Überlebenselexir. Sie kamen ins Gespräch, lachten und tranken. Er stellt sich gar nicht so dumm an, dachte sie sich. Sie verließen die Bar und suchten sich einen Platz abseits des Schweins. Eine unscheinbare Bank am Friedhof. Stille. Ruhe. Frieden. Könnte an diesem Ort eine Freundschaft beginnen? Könnte ein neues Kapitel aufgeschlagen werden? Oder war er nur einer von vielen, der sie nur wegen ihrer Fähigkeiten in den Laken wollte? Er war in ihrem Alter und hatte viel Unfug im Kopf, so schien es für sie! Aber war da auch etwas anderes, tief verborgenes. Geheimnisse! Geheimnisse! Die hatte nicht nur er. Nein sie war voll davon. Quälende Geheimnisse. Die Zeit würde sie offenbaren oder? Zeit? Was ist Zeit? Lereanna würde noch feststellen wer in der Lage war, ihre Zeit zu stoppen. Sai! So nannte er sich. Wenn er von sich selbst sprach, nannte er sich so. Das war merkwürdig. Warum erzählt man von sich in der dritten Person? Stolperten sie doch die nächsten Tage immer wieder übereinander und immer sprach er so. Einen Sprung in der Schüssel, ja den musste er wohl haben, dachte sie sich. Vielleicht verstanden sie sich deshalb so gut. Weil sie beide einen Sprung in der Schüssel hatten. Eine Freundschaft wuchs, das spüren vermutlich beide. Verbrachten sie doch immer mal wieder Zeit miteinander. Und doch beendete er es meist mit einem Verschwinden. Wenn sie ihn fragte wohin er geht kam meistens die gleiche Antwort " Wohin die Winde mich tragen" Sie verabschiedeten sich im Schwein. Weitere Krüge leerten sich. Als sie hinauskam und sich wie immer von den Treppen der Taverne umsah und die kühle Nachtluft einatmete, vernahm sie diesen edlen Geruch. Pfeifentabak, einen den sie kannte. Saiven stand dort, lässig wie nur er es vermochte, die Pfeife rauchend gegenüber des Einganges. Er redete mit jemanden. Genau genommen mit drei Frauen. Drei Frauen. Drei. Dachte sie sich. Na gut, man will ihm ja nicht die Tour bei den hübschen Frauen vermasseln, also beobachten und die kühle Nachtluft genießen. Das war der Plan. Tatsächlich, sie beobachtete diesen Mann der sie immer Schönheit nannte. Dabei sollte es sie doch gar nicht stören, dass er mit den Frauen flaxte. Sie war mit Teribian zusammen. Pirat, Raufbolt.... Trinker. Aber er war ihr Schuft. Und dennoch beobachtete sie ihn, diesen Sai. Diesen Frauenheld, Schönling und eindeutig Schürzenjäger. Es stellte sich schnell herraus dass es gar nicht schlimm war, dass sie dort stand. Ein kurzes verhaltenes Winken von beiden. Ein paar Worte, die gereicht hatten, sich zu ihm zu stellen. Zu ihm und den drei Frauen. Irgendwie, dazwischen? Dieser Tabakgeruch. Dieser edle Geruch. Sie mochte ihn. Er lies sie sogar davon kosten, als sie allein waren. Aber Lereanna ist keine Raucherin, es ging nach hinten los. Wildes Husten und keuchen war das Resultat. Er führte sie während des Hustanfalls hinab zum Kanal. Eindeutig sie roch dieses Zeug lieber. Das war auch gut, Sai hatte ja ständig diese Pfeife zwischen den Lippen. Hatte es doch etwas Sinnliches wie er diese Pfeife behandelte. Die beiden kamen wieder ins Gespräch wie so oft. Er erzählte von dem Schiff und der Arbeit die auf ihn warten würden. Er würde Sturmwind verlassen. Das bedauerte Lereanna, waren sie doch gerade erst dabei eine Freundschaft aufzubauen. Und dieser unglaubliche Kerl, fing dann doch davon an zu reden, dass er länger bleiben würde. Für sie. Lereanna war irritiert, erfreut und gleichzeitig enttäuscht darüber. Würde sie in zwei Tagen doch selbst in den Norden gehen um Weisgarten zurrückzuerobern. Wieder an die Front. War es doch schließlich die, die sie wollte, der Grund warum sie Paladin wurde. Der Ort, der sie spüren lies, dass sie noch am leben war. Aber das wusste er nicht. Woher auch? Er wusste so vieles nicht über sie. Auch nicht, dass das ihre Entscheidung mit den Van Havens zu gehen in Frage stellte. Aber es stand fest. Sie würd ihn nicht aufhalten. Es stand ihr nicht zu. Ihre Wege waren verschlungen, doch würden sie sich in dieser Nacht wieder trennen? Wenn beide ihren Weg gehen, der Reisen beinhaltet, würde einer irgndwann nicht mehr zurrückkehren? Das macht das Leben doch so kostbar, dass man nicht weiß wann es endet, oder? Sie überlies ihm die Entscheidung zu bleiben oder zu gehen.Sah sie sich nicht in der Position das entscheiden zu dürfen. Sah sie nicht einmal wieso sie es wert war dass er wegen ihr bliebe. War sie in ihren Augen die Letze, die etwas verlangen dürfte. Und da schritt er wieder die Stufen hinauf um in der Nacht zu verschwinden. Er lies sie zurrück und sie wusste nicht einmal ob sie sich nochmal lebendig begegnen würden. Ein schmerzendes Gefühl. Leere. Sie wartete. Einmal auf ihren Teribian, der einfach verschwand. Das tat er öffters. Das war sie gewohnt. Er war ein Säufer der öffters mal an anderen Orten aufwachte, von denen er nicht wusste wie er überhaupt dort hingelang. Und einmal auf Sai. Sie wusste nicht, ob er wiederkommen würde nach der Nacht am Kanal. Sie wusste nicht ob sie ihn nicht gekränkt hat. Sie wusste nicht einmal was sie von der ganzen Sache denken sollte. Und doch wartete sie und schämte sich darüber, dass sie auf einen mehr wartete als auf den anderen. Hatte sie doch so vieles im Kopf gerade. Und da war das einfachste den Weg ins Schwein zu suchen. Natürlich fand sie schnell jemanden zum Trinken. Eine grüstete Frau mit Dialekt, schlimmer als aus der Gosse. Aber sie war klug, schlug sie doch einen Mädelsabend vor bei dem viel Rum fließen sollte. Mädeslabend,dachte sie sich amüsiert. Sowas hatte sie nie. Also wurde eingwilligt und die Bar gewechselt. Ein Wetttrinken war die Folge. Ein Sturz von der Treppe. Ein gebrochener Arm. Schmerz. Aus war es damit, noch einen Gedanken an die Front zu verschwenden. Die Entscheidung wurde ihr also abgenommen. Sie würde bleiben. Und sie würde erst viele Wochen später herrausfinden, dass das nur das Licht eingefädelt haben könnte. In der Kathdrahle wurde schnell geholfen. Der Arm geschient und Schmerzmittel verabreicht. Zornig über ihr eigenes Ungeschick, das sie davon abhielt ihrer Pflicht an der Front nachzugehen ging sie zum Hafen. Der peitschende Wind war es immer der sie beruhigte und ihre Gedanken anregte. Aber auch die Hoffnung. Heimliche Hoffnung einen Mann zu beobachten der nicht eines der Schiffe zu betrat um nach Nordend zu reisen. So sehr sie in die Ferne blickte und in stiller Hoffnung wartete. So merkt sie nicht, dass eben dieser Mann hinter ihr stand und sie bereits beobachtete. Von den folgnden Stunden weiß sie nicht mehr viel. Sie weiß noch dass sie zusammen die Frau suchten um den Wettkampf wiederaufzunehmen. Wurde er doch durch den Sturz unterbrochen. Sie wusste noch dass sie wie so oft im Schwein an der Bar tranken. Aber wie sie ins Sumpfland kamen. Wieso sie dort über Piraten und einen Schatz redeten. Wieso sie dort am Ufer neben diesem blonden Mann aufwachte und was noch alles in dieser Nacht geschah. Das alles konnte sie nicht beantworten. Noch weniger konnte sie beantwortn was sie nun denken, sprechen oder gar fühlen sollte. Nur eins wusste sie. Schmerzmittel und Rum ist eine ganz schlechte Kombination. Und sie wusste, sie müssten dort weg. Sofort! Sai wurde ruppig geweckt und der Heimweg angetreten. Würde die Mannschaft der Molly nur einen von den Beiden sehen. Wäre es aus, mit beiden. Also wurde nicht gezögert dort zu verschwinden. Es zogen wieder einige Tage in das Land. Wieder sah man Lereanna nur in Gesellschaft dieses Großwirdjägers über den getuschelt wurde, dass er ja immer mit einer anderen Frau auftauchen würde. Da störte sie nicht. Waren sie doch inzwischen Freunde? Ja, Freunde. Freunde die an der Mauer am Magierviertel Händchen halten. Freunde die Zeit verbrachten, mehr als mit jemand Anderem. Freunde, die sich beim Laufen an der Hand hielten, als hätten sie Angst, dass der andere ginge, wenn sie loslassen. --Er legt mir seinen Mantel um, er repariert meine Türe. Die Türe die er eben eintrat um mich zu retten, nur weil ich sagte " Die Blüte ist in einen Sturm gekommen", dachte sie sich. Sie saß da, betrachtete ihn wie er diese Türe wieder richtete, als wäre es seine eigene. Von ihm eingewickelt in seinen edlen Pelz, als könne sie erfrieren, obwohl da ein Feuer neben ihr im Kamin brannte. Sie erwischte sich wie sie daran roch und den Duft einzog als wäre es lebensschenkender Atem. Oh, dieser Pelz, wie sie ihn liebte, man konnte sich so gut darin einkuscheln. Wusste sie doch nichtmal, dass sie die einzige war, die das durfte. Und dann erwischte sie sich bei einem ganz anderen Gedanken. Dieser Mann, der da gerade ihre Türe repariert, der ihr den Mantel umlegte, der war es, den ihr Herz gehörte. Das wurde ihr in dem Moment klar und sie konnte es nicht mehr leugnen. Er hatte doch all das was sie so lange vermisste und so lange suchte. Und plötzlich gingen die Lichter an und er strahlte heller als jeder Naaru für sie. Aber wie sollte jemand wie er ausgerechnet sie wollen? Den schlechtesten Paladin der Welt. Die schlechteste Mutter der Welt. In ihren Augen den schlechtesten Menschen der Welt. Und da war noch Teribian. Sie schämte sich. Und zu allem Überfluss würde sie ihn auch noch in ihre Welt ziehen, geprägt von Gefahren, Narben, Geheimnisse und Leid. Sie würde ihn verletzen, wie sie es immer tat. Und das würde sie nicht zulassen, nicht diesen Mann. Diese Gedanken, sie mussten fort. Sie ist nicht gut für ihn. Sie ist für niemanden gut. Freunde, ja das würden sie sein in ihren Augen. Sie wehrte sich gegen all das. Kopf frei kriegen. Jetzt! "Machen wir einen spaziergang"? fragte sie ihn leise. Und er stimmte ihr zu. Die Zeit stand still, als sie spazierten. Sie auf dem schwarzen Ross. Tornado. Sie liebte dieses Pferd. Hatte es ihr doch in so vielen Schlachten treu zur Seite getanden. Sie verschmelzten zu einer Einheit, wenn sie auf ihm saß. Sie streckte Saiven die Hand entgegen, ob er aufsteigen wolle. Aufsteigen zu ihr hinauf. Auf den Rücken des Pferdes. Die Zeit? Sie stand wieder für Lereanna still. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie auf dem Ross spazierten. Sie wusste nicht wo es hinging. Sie waren zusammen. Das zählte. Und so führte sie ihr Weg sie den Strand in Westfall entlang. An einer kleinen Bucht hielten sie. Beide noch immer auf dem Pferd. Er hatte seine Arme um ihren Bauch geschlungen. Das mochte sie sehr. Dabei fühlte sie sich geborgen. An diese Ort wurde alles vergessen. Zeit, Sorgen und Leid. Nur er und sie existierten. Freunde? " Das ist deine Pfeife, das ist die Pfeife deiner Tochter. Ich wage es nicht sie zu nehmen. Niemals würde ich sie mein Eigen nennen" Sprach der Paladin nach einem Ultimatum. Sie solle die kunstvolle Pfeife nehmen, oder Saiven würde für immer gehen. Die Pfeife, die ihm alles bedeutete. Die Pfeife die ihn so oft erinnerte und so oft seine Wunden schloss. " ich kann sie nicht nehmen, bitte zwing mich nicht" Sie war ein Teil von ihm. Sie gehörte zu ihm. Diese Ehre würde sie nicht für sich gebühren lassen. Nein, diese Pfeife nahm sie ihm nicht. Aber dafür kamen Worte, die sie zum ersten Mal ihm gegenüber nutze. " Ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich schon so lange, aber behalte die Pfeife, ich verdiene sie nicht ". Die Zeit stand wieder still. Wieder folgten Gedanken ob sie das gerade wirklich sagte. Aber ja, sie sprach es aus. Zum ersten Mal gab sie zu, was sie so lang schon fühlte. Was sie nicht weiterhin verheimlichen konnte.Was jeder wusste und doch nie ausgesprochen wurde. Und es war gut so. Es war der Moment in dem Klar wurde, dass er bei ihr bleiben würde. Er würde das Schiff nicht für immer fort nehmen. Er würde bleiben. Bei ihr. Mit ihr während die Zeit stehen blieb. ( Wer jetzt Lust hat weiterzulesen- Schicke mir bitte eine Muse!!) Die Zeit in der sie kamen Eigentlich ging alles sehr schnell wenn sie zurück dachte. "Ich will zur Jagt.. den Kopf frei kriegen" sagte er zu ihr. Und sie lies ihn ziehen. Wissend dass er wiederkäme. Sicher dass das nicht die letzten Worte waren. Und doch war das der letzte Augenblick mit ihm. Natürlich brach dadurch die Welt des Paladins zusammen. Alles brach zusammen. Nichts konnte mehr vollständig sein. Ihre Augen wurden leer. Ihr Herz verschlossen. Ihr Feind hatte zugeschlagen. Ihre größte Angst. Nichts was sie mehr fürchtete. Die Zeit. Und auch wenn er die Zeit für immer stoppte. Rannte sie nur so an ihr vorbei. Es war ein neuer Feind gekommen. Erneut wurde ihre Heimat bedroht. Ihre Liebsten. Ihr Zuhause. Und so beschloss sie diese letze Aufgabe anzutreten. Sie war nicht mehr die, die sie zuvor war. Aber sie war ein Paladin. Sie war das Schwert des Lichtes und beim Licht, sie würde diesen Feind wie die anderen tapferen Einhalt gebieten. Nach der großen Schlacht auf Rotwehr ging es auf die Inseln. Ein Auftrag an der grauen Wacht. Dämonen, Untote aber auch lebende Feinde mussten bekämpft werden. Die Zeit zog an ihr vorbei und doch kam es ihr schlimmer als auf Draenor vor. Auf Draenor waren.. Orcs.. die Arrokar... Dämonen. Aber das hier? Es konnte an Grausamkeit nicht übertroffen werden. Zu jederzeit konnte man angegriffen werden. Jederzeit sein Leben lassen. Das prägte. Es folgten viele Schlachten. Westfall. Die Schlacht an der Kapelle des Hoffnungsvollen Lichtes. Die Legion schien immer wieder mit neuen Überraschungen und immer wieder mit neuen Verbündeten aufzutreten. Und trotz alledem hatte sie nur einen einzigen Wunsch. Sie wollte sich nur noch zu ihm legen, wenn ihre Aufgabe beendet war. Aber scheinbar hatte das Licht noch mehr mit ihr vor, als dass das ihr so schnell gelang. " Ich werde immer dein Schwert halten. Wenn dir die Kraft fehlt es selbst zu tun" .. " Ewiglich". Worte die sie nie vergessen würde. Worte für die sie alles täte sie nochmals zu hören. Denn müde war sie. Müde von den Schlachten. Müde von den Verlusten. Sie war schlicht müde. Er würde die Worte nicht mehr sagen können. Aber innerlich wusste sie, würde er es noch immer tun. Vielleicht war genau das der Grund, der sie immer wieder aufstehen und weiterkämpfen lies. Denn etwas anderes tun sehen, tat man nicht. Diese Frau war nicht zu brechen. Nicht Äußerlich, wenn sie auch durch all die Zeit in der sie da waren Gewicht und Lachen verlor. Kommentare, Zitate, Gerüchte... euere Kreativität zu Lere ist gefragt! " Lereanna Latharial ist wie Ihr berühmt, berüchtigter Tee mit Rum. Zu Beginn sehr hart, aber irgendwann kann man nicht mehr ohne!'' -'' In Liebe, S. Feuersturm'' "Ob 'ch Lere mag, heh? *er brummt sanft* Ich mag nich' das sie immer alles alleine versucht, ich mag den Rum nich', trink Ihn nur mal wegen Ihr mit. *Die Stimme klingt immer sanfter* Sai mag nich' das Sie sich jed'n Grollhufscheiß aufbürgt un' Sai mag nich' das Sie so oft Recht hat... *dann verstummt das sanfte Brummen* Ob ich Sie mag fragt Ihr? Nein... Ich liebe diese Zauberblüte." *Der Großwildjäger lächelt dann* - Saiven Nebelleid thumb|Lereana zu beginnt ihrer Lehre in Uniform eines Knappen.thumb|Lereanna in Uniform im Rang des Reiters.(Einsatz in Nethergade) Kategorie:Ehemalige Charaktere